


Dean/Bucky RP

by CleoKhaleesi, Danjo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Supernatural/Captain America Crossover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/pseuds/CleoKhaleesi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's newest mission is one man named Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean/Bucky RP

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late night RP between me and my friend CleoKhaleesi after we spoke about how much we hate crossovers. Then this happened. We two have very similar tastes so of course this turned out to be non-con. She was Bucky, I wrote Dean's POV. This is not edited at all and could be a little confusing because we each wrote one or two paragraphs.

  
He grabbed him by his jacket and threw him against the cold brick wall. It was dark in the alley, and Bucky knew they wouldn't be spotted. A metal fist landed on the man’s face, and it felt good to hear the sound of the other man's whimper fall from his lips. Bucky yanked his head back by his hair, and ripped off his jacket. ‘I know you have the book. Where is it?’ He growled. His other hand snaking up Dean’s side.

Dean wasn't sure what was happening. Just five minutes ago he went to look for a decent burger place when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the dark alley. His fighting training kicked in and he was able to land a few kicks and punches before the stranger managed to slam him against the wall. He was struggling to get a look at the man before him, big and buff he looked in the dim streetlight from across the corner.  
‘What the hell, you sonofabitch. I had to cheat in three different poker matches to get this jacket,’ he ground out.

Another punch landed on his face. Then another, and another. Bucky watched the other man spit out blood, then smirk under hooded and dazed eyes. ‘The book.’ Bucky's face was inches from the other man’s. He felt the breath touch his face as he stared. His mind repeating missionmissionmissionmission. He didn’t know who this man was, he didn’t care. He was going to go to great lengths to get what he was after. Beating this man bloody was nothing. ‘Answer me.’ Another punch to the gut.

Shit, this dude meant business. Dean could barely breathe after having his gut punched for the fifth time in a row. He held up one hand defensively and the other man stopped, hand suspended in midair. ‘Hold it for a moment, will ya?’ Dean breezed out and tried to catch his breath. ‘I don't know what the fuck you’re talking about? What book?’

Bucky paused, his eyes dropped down to the ground for a second before flickering them back up to lock with the other man. He grabbed him by the shirt, hauled him from the wall and slammed him to the ground. ‘You want to play games? I’ve got a great game to play.’ Bucky held the other man down with his metal hand on his chest before ripping the shirt he had on clean down the middle. ‘Your brother, Sammy. Means a lot to you, doesn’t he, Dean.’ Bucky leant forward towards his ear. He felt Dean flinch but remain stiff. ‘I will fucking rip his throat out if you don’t tell me where the book is.’ It was a whisper. His metal hand crept up towards Dean’s neck again.

Dean went still. The stranger knew Dean's name. He was talking about Sammy. ‘Alright, dude. Just—shit, just calm down will ya?’ He was practically begging for a break here. But the other man didn’t indulge him and the grip on his throat tightened. Reflexively, Dean's hands shot up to grip at the metal arm holding him. What the hell was this man? A demon? Dean tried to say ‘Christo’ but it only came out as a whisper. Still, the man above him gave no sign of being a demon so Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of what book the other might want. Then it occurred to him. Dad’s journal. He never possessed another book in his life.  
‘You'll get squat, buddy,’ Dean ground out and tried to kick the other man off of him but he remained a solid weight atop of him.

‘ответь мне’ (answer me) Bucky's voice was low, and he maneuvered himself with a knee between Dean's legs, Metal fingers still around Dean’s throat. ‘If you don’t, I have other orders to carry out.’ He breathed in deep along Dean’s neck. ‘Bet Sammy would think his big brother is tough after this.’ His metal fingers moved slowly down from his neck, his chest and finally Dean’s belt buckle. He felt Dean kick, a punch landed on Bucky's metal shoulder. Dean let out a cry as Bucky quickly flipped him over and grabbed at his hands, pulling them up above his head. ‘ответь мне.’ His real hand held Dean’s, while his metal hand pulled Dean’s pants down. ’You don’t want me to do this.’

Cold shivers ran down Dean’s spine. This couldn’t be happening. No. ‘That’s really flattering. But I don't swing that way, dude," he tried to sound nonchalant, unaffected but it came out more like a plea. Then he felt a cold hand on his backside and panic kicked in, he bucked and pulled at his wrists to get them free but the fist held firm and shivering and exhausted Dean went limp. ‘Shit... Please man—don’t... don’t do this.’ He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and he was sure he heard a chuckle from close behind.

Bucky pulled out a plastic zip tie from his belt and within seconds had Dean’s wrists tied together. ‘The book.’ Bucky yanked Dean’s head back, a soft cry escaped the man’s mouth. Another slurry of pleas ensued. Bucky ignored them. ‘You’re the one who wanted to play games. Well, this is my game.’ It was gritty, his voice was so low in Dean’s ear. Bucky pulled Dean’s pants all the way to his ankles. Dean shook underneath him, bucky noticed tears falling down his cheeks. It made Bucky’s eyes narrow as he ripped off his belt and unzipped his pants, lowering himself down on Dean’s back, a hand holding Dean’s wrists above his head still. ‘The book. Last chance.’ He positioned his cock at Dean’s entrance and paused.

His heart hammering in his chest Dean closed his eyes, knowing he couldn’t give the man what he wanted. His shoulders shook and all he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears. A second went by and the next thing he knew was white, blinding pain as the stranger entered him.

He pushed in, out, in once more and then out. Pulled out completely, spat on his hand, rubbed it over his cock before sliding back in once more. He snapped his hips hard against him. He heard him cry, sob, whimper. A please was also heard before a metal hand wrapped around Dean's mouth. ‘Don’t make a fucking sound.’

It was ruthless. Dean couldn’t help but moan in pain which was rewarded with another harsh thrust that made him scoot forward on the hard concrete floor, chafing his bare torso and thighs. Bucky let go of Dean’s mouth to instead grab his hair and hauled his entire upper body up so he sat in Bucky’s lap. This new position made Dean keen and plead once more. ‘Fuck! Stop this, you fucking psycho!’ Which only gained him another thrust at a new angle, somehow deeper than before, more intense and Dean couldn’t help but lean back and cry out, almost laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Dean’s torso and leant back on his other hand. He fucked up into Dean, angling him deep. He slammed into him, continuing to earn pleas from Dean’s loose mouth. ‘This over a Book, huh? You really must love your brother, I bet he’s the one with the book.’ His hips slowed, and Dean’s breath was a mist in the air above him, coming out in short hot waves. ‘After I’m done with you, I’ll go to him next.’ He angled his hips to a new position, knowing full well what spot he’d hit. He felt Dean’s body loosen, as his back leant against his chest and his head rolled back, a small whimper escaping his pouted, bloody lips.

‘Don’t you—’ a pant ‘—fucking touch my—ah!—brother.’ Dean managed to get out in between long strokes of Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s new angle had Dean’s head swimming with a newfound feeling of pleasure he absolutely wanted nothing to do with. He grabbed Bucky’s metal hand on his chest with his bound hands and tried to pry it off but Bucky only trailed it higher to again take hold of Dean’s throat.

‘What are you gonna do, big brother?’ Bucky’s metal hand snaked its way to Dean’s jaw. His thrusts slowed, but drove into the same sweet spot he knew he was hitting. Couldn’t deny it from Dean’s swelling cock. ‘You’re my mission, so is he.’ A metal thumb made its way into Dean’s mouth. The mechanical nerves felt the warmth wrap around his finger. ‘I will get what I want.’ Bucky began to pound again into Dean, causing a loud moan from his lips. He thrusted hard, his cock buried deep. His metal hand made its way to the underside of his jaw as he fucked him hard. ‘You’ll see me again.’ He gritted his teeth as he came hard inside of him, his hips jerking against Dean's ass. His hand tightening around his jaw leaving bruises.

While the bruising grip on his jaw made Dean grind his teeth, feeling that thick hot rod inside him twitch and spill was even worse. He was selfishly hoping that this was over, that his traitorous body could shut itself down. But then he remembered the quip about Sammy and he struggled anew. The only thing was he was still impaled on Bucky's cock and the metal hand was tearing into his jaw. ‘Fuck you. I'll kill you if you go near him,’ Dean said but Bucky only chuckled, giving Dean a lazy buck of his hips. Dean hissed and when Bucky released his jaw he fell forward, taking the brunt of the fall with his left shoulder.

Bucky moved with Dean, still inside him. He pulled out harshly, earning a pained whine from the man on the floor. Before Dean could move, he pushed his face down into to the wet, murky cement. He moved to squat beside him, metal hand placed on the side of his cheek. He looked over the fucked out mess that was beneath him. ‘Kill me? I don't think you know what I am.’ He tried to say it harshly, venomously, but the underlying sadness that filled his voice was unavoidable. He watched as a couple of tears rolled silently down Dean's face. One tear catching on his metal hand. ‘I'm going to leave your brother in such a worse state.’ A smile played on his lips as his other hand moved beneath Dean's groin to grab his half hard cock. ‘I might even let him come.’ Suddenly, he stood. Putting One last forceful kick to the side of Dean's ribs, earning a yelp from Dean ‘I’ll see you soon.’

 


End file.
